


朕搞到真的了

by Teresa30Curry



Category: Taoris - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teresa30Curry/pseuds/Teresa30Curry
Summary: ooc，abo，架空皇室搬现代。第一人称。





	朕搞到真的了

**Author's Note:**

> 有点长，我也不知道为什么写了这么长。
> 
> 流水账。

这是朕当皇帝的第七个年头，朕有了一个新皇后。

叫黄子韬，是朕从小看到大的乖宝宝。

然后朕有个儿子，是太子，叫吴亦凡。

 

朕虽年近五十，但朕从未与潮流脱轨。朕有个微博小号，偷偷关注了儿子和媳妇，他们在国内国外都很火，因为长得好看，还有站子和炮姐，超话自然少不了。当然，朕也有啦，毕竟儿子长得那么帅，当爹的肯定差不了。

其实说这些，是因为朕有个小秘密，在一次逛媳妇超话的时候无意间看到了一条评论，是婚礼上太子好心帮皇后提裙摆的照片下的评论，那条评论是“只有我一个人觉得太子和皇后有点什么吗？”

原本是一句不怀好意的话，但在朕看来，是找到了知音啊！朕在后面看见有人回复他“你这是瞎嗑cp，大逆不道。”

嗑cp是什么？本着不懂就问的好学精神，朕在办公时间刷了一个小时的微博终于搞懂了，嗑cp是一件朕已经习以为常的事情。

 

没错，朕的秘密就是朕磕cp，还是自己媳妇和儿子。

 

朕嗑这两个人的cp可以说是老粉了，少说四年。

 

朕的儿子比皇后大三岁，两人是旧识。在皇后还不是皇后的黄子韬时期，十九岁的男孩遇上了二十二岁的吴亦凡。

那个时候，吴亦凡的身体状况不是很好，朕担心儿子是因为太子的压力变得郁郁寡欢，就让他去了上海调养身体。

朕每年都会去上海视察，经常一待就是几个月。在那里朕有个好友，就是黄子韬的爸爸，朕便把看照太子的事情悄悄告诉了黄爸爸，希望他暗中关心一下朕的宝贝儿子。

朕在儿子面前不苟言笑，但其实朕是个儿奴，这件事还被先后嘲笑过。

所以太子到了上海还没一个月，朕也跑了过去，名曰开会。

开会一天半，看儿子六天半。朕在上海住了一周，就是这一周，跳进了嗑cp的大坑。

 

见到修养中的儿子，朕发现他的身边带了个小尾巴，是黄子韬。

黄子韬的爸爸是富甲一方的商人，是个alpha。

爷爷是先皇的大将军，是个alpha。

自己是上海名媛，是个omega。

朕见二人互动亲密未觉不妥，甚是高兴。黄子韬是个好孩子，是自己的儿媳的绝佳人选之一。朕之前就考虑过安排两人相亲，万万没想到，意外就是最美的安排。

 

“儿子，喜欢吗？”

朕坐的端正，喝了口茶，眼神飘忽在小口吃着茶点的上海名媛身上。

“喜欢。”

太子两个字咬的重，父子二人心意相通，这桩婚事应该没问题。

 

但让朕又一次万万没想到的是太子是个棒槌。

一次，在上海跟着儿子和准儿媳一起参加晚宴，朕自然君临天下，谈笑风生，焦点中的焦点。

原本朕开心的手舞足蹈，差点当众拉住太子和皇后的手，宣告世人，这俩人朕亲自锁了。

结果黄子韬拽着朕的袖口，软软的一句，“Tina身体好像不舒服，我和他先回去啦，皇叔玩得开心呀。”

 

朕点点头，目送他们出了门，但等朕抿了口香槟，突然反应过来，Tina？谁是Tina？吴亦凡？朕的儿子？一个alpha？

操！以一个君王的谋略，朕瞬间搞懂了一切，Kristina，朕的儿子英文名Kris的女体，吴亦凡怕不是骗了小孩自己是个omega。

可太子世世代代都是alpha啊！朕的儿子怕不是傻，这么一骗后果会怎样，不堪设想。

即使因为身体原因太子现在看起来有点柔弱，微长的黄发，苍白的脸色，粉嫩的嘴唇，但这也不能凭外貌定性别，放到现在是会被性别平等主义挂在微博上骂三天三夜的。

 

朕抖着手，也不聊天了，拿出手机给儿子发微信。

 

“你骗小桃你是omega？”

良久，儿子回了消息。

“我没有。”

“who the hell is Tina？”

“他自己误解了，我没承认过。”

 

朕气得两眼一抹黑，哇，吴亦凡你可真是个新时代独立omega的标杆人物，纹身、开跑车、唱rap、混酒吧一个都不少，但你还是好omega，绝对没有一点点标准alpha的样子。

 

“你等着吧，迟早要出事。”

太子秒回，两个字，“不会。”

 

之后，朕便回了京，心中仍对儿子和准儿媳忧心忡忡，在机场，朕深深的抱一下黄子韬。

 

“小桃，亦凡要是欺负你，你就给皇叔说，皇叔打他。”

那双诱人的桃花眼疑惑的望着朕，“Tina不会欺负我的。”

 

完了，朕在飞机上无助的望着舷窗外越来越小的上海，到手的儿媳要没了。

 

果然，两年后太子回京黑着张脸，在屋里气得闭关一月。

 

要问为什么，太子的贴身管家一一告诉了朕，不出所料，黄子韬在知道吴亦凡其实是alpha后感到了深深的伤害，但这还不是最主要的，吴亦凡让黄子韬跟他回京，黄子韬不依。

吴亦凡问为啥。

黄子韬答那你为啥。

 

太子懵了，你不知道我有个皇位要继承吗？

皇后也懵了，你不是被皇叔收养的可怜孤儿吗？

 

朕笑得弯了腰，给管家说不过小孩子吵架过几天就好了。

管家皱着眉，摇了摇头，皇上，怕不是啊。

 

确实事情比朕想的要严重，黄子韬年纪小，重感情，心里过不去那个坎，明明说好一起做名媛，结果A变O，姐妹变天敌。

还有你怎么就跑去做太子了。他都要接受了同性相爱不可怕，重要是对的人，自己傻乎乎的整天给爸爸妈妈爷爷奶奶推送彩虹旗的公众文章，给他们灌输虽然吴亦凡是个omega，但他们天生一对，相爱无关性别。

结果原以为是姐妹磨逼，现在你却是个大屌猛A。

 

再后来，朕听闻黄子韬气得从了军，说是就是干，老子要成为比alpha还要alpha的omega。

小孩被自己爷爷耍了点手段收到了自己的部队，成功收获万千宠爱于一身，军中吉祥物。他还有个浑名，可吓人了，叫“桃木兰”。

他知道后笑得告诉了爷爷，爷爷笑得告诉了爸爸，爸爸笑得告诉了妈妈，妈妈笑得全上海的富婆们都知道了。

朕心怀天下，自然也知道了。

 

这样可爱的小孩真的是皇后的绝佳人选，也该打破传统历史上的皇后模版了。

朕是这样想的，但朕的意思是黄子韬成为朕儿子的妻子，当下一任皇后。

而不是自己的皇后。

 

大臣们向他提议立黄家人为后的时候，朕大力反对，但大臣们的提议也有他们的道理，现在黄家风头过盛，就算自己无意，经验数据，大幅度超过就是特色，国家不需要除了皇室外的“特色”，联姻确实是不错的手段，况且现在太子位置稳固，就算他们再有了孩子，也轮不到黄家的血脉继承。

但黄家独生子，那就是黄子韬。

要朕抢自己儿子的omega，玩呢？

朕提议把黄子韬嫁给太子，大臣否决之快令朕咂舌，说不行，不能让黄家的血脉进入到皇室之中，他们要是有了孩子，国家未来就是黄家的了。

估计黄爸爸他们都没想过自己有这种一手遮天龙傲天的人设，朕沉默了。

 

最后黄子韬的爷爷都同意了这桩婚事，连父母也没办法，委曲求全。

你们委屈，朕不委屈吗？都快哭了，当然不是嫌弃黄子韬，长得那么好看还是个omega，味道也甜甜的诱人，谁会不喜欢。

但是，朕是从小看着他长大的啊，朕还给他换过尿布。这么说，就算黄子韬脱光，浑身都是发情期的香味，朕也能当柳下惠，面不改色把朕儿子叫过来。

 

皇叔变夫君也太魔幻了。可也不能不听大臣们的意见，关乎国家安危，朕做了个错误的决定。

如果黄子韬同意，朕也没问题。

 

等了不过半天，消息就来了，朕当时在喝奶茶，差点被珍珠呛死。

黄子韬答应了。

 

听说omega第一反应是拒绝，但不到半个小时又拉住官员，说这个皇后他坐定了。

 

朕惆怅的咳嗽着，忽然想起来了黄子韬在上海软软的拉住吴亦凡的手，笑得害羞对朕说的话，“二十二岁我要成为和Tina一样的人。”

很好，黄子韬你二十二岁不仅要成为吴亦凡，你还要比他牛逼，成他妈。

 

覆水难收，朕得告诉太子这个“好消息”，你要有新妈妈了，还是你的老相好。不知道儿子会不会一气之下和朕断绝父子关系。

 

朕跑去太子的录音室找他，吴亦凡最近在捣鼓专辑的事，他喜欢什么rap，朕不太懂，反正摇就完事了。

 

“没事，亦凡你别担心，朕对小桃就像对你一样，都是朕的孩子，朕不会那么龌龊。”

给吴亦凡说完朕要结婚的事，朕急忙补了一句，“朕的皇后就是你的皇后，啊呸，不好意思，父皇不是这个意思，你听朕解释。”

 

儿子头都没回，看着录音室里的电脑上的条条道道，淡淡说了句，“爸，你好变态啊。”

然后手一抖把做好的曲给删了。朕愣了一下，凉了啊，儿子生气了。

“我不在乎黄子韬和谁结婚，他和我没关系了。”

ctrl+z，撤销恢复，吴亦凡点了播放键，“你听听怎么样？”

是一首trap，朕跟着鼓点摇头，注意到了吴亦凡抿住的嘴，微微下撇。

you are not Offset，you are upset。

宝贝儿子，爱情可不是能撤销的啊。

 

吴亦凡难过吗？难过啊。

自己少年的相好说长大后要永远和自己在一起，转眼嫁给了自己的老爸，确实永远在一起了。

可以，但没必要。

 

但太子难过吗？不难过。

国家稳定，皆大欢喜。

 

就这样朕接到了自己的小皇后。

黄子韬见朕也不尴尬，比以前要更热情，应该是在军队待久了的缘故。

 

“叔，咱就别老公媳妇了，我还叫你皇叔吧。”

“朕复议。”

 

就这样朕和皇后的订婚上了头条。

但朕和黄子韬的关系并没有什么变化，朕大方地观察，皇后一天要么玩手机，要么出去逛街，有时候唱唱歌，练练武术，因为快要婚礼，朕的空闲时间很多，朕就和他聊，谈天说地。

关于婚礼在北京还是西安办，我和准皇后差点大打出手，朕要大明宫，他要故宫。

朕说不过他，气得朕半夜出去吹风冷静，结果碰上了满脸胡渣的儿子。

 

对，朕虽然和皇后聊的多，但从来没有谈到过太子，或者黄子韬以前的Tina。

 

“儿啊，大半夜不睡觉干什么呢？”

太子看了眼朕，凑到了朕的身边，从兜里拿出烟，给了朕一根，自己也叼了一只。

“父皇也没睡啊。”

 

“你几天没拾掇自己了？”朕偏头让儿子点烟。

“一直在忙，没空。”

 

“小桃在屋里呢，玩游戏，要不要去打个招呼？”

吴亦凡的那双眼睛无精打采，他拍了下朕的肩膀，“不关我的事。”然后就走了，驼着背、拖着鞋。

 

朕的白眼都要翻到天上了，这幅为情所伤的模样不去给某人看看真是可惜。

 

然而某人还在兴高采烈的置办礼服，要朕说黄子韬这孩子也是心大，遇事则安，会享受。

皇后喜欢亮闪闪的东西，非要在凤冠上镶钻石，朕没辙，找了施华洛世奇的人专门定制了一款。

接着又是要闪亮的耳饰，衣服要红而不艳，妆要浓而不妖。

这种种要求，让朕有种多了一个女儿的错觉。

 

朕可差点给故宫门上镶钻，准备闪瞎各国来宾的眼。朕给儿子吐槽过，说那些钻有什么好看的，俗。

在试婚礼华服的吴亦凡整理着袖口，低头闷着声说了句“我觉得挺好看的。”

一身红色却比黑色还沉重。

 

操，儿子，父皇对不起你，不要再这样了。

你们才是天生一对好不好？

 

可惜朕的婚礼还是如期而至，在仪式开始前，朕生无可恋的打开了微博，果不其然榜单第一就是朕的皇家婚礼。

朕稍稍有些好奇世人是怎么评价朕和小皇后这种一看就不合适的婚姻，便点开了热搜。

 

第一条新闻下的评论他从第一看到了第十。

日，现在民众的接受能力也太强了吧。

 

“哇，老夫少妻好甜啊。”

控评吗？请问你哪里看见朕和黄子韬甜蜜了？朕到现在都没牵过他的手，怕被儿子讨厌。

 

“皇上这种类型的大叔谁不想要啊。”

这个朕同意，朕就是这么讨人喜欢。

 

“看看人家的二十二岁，已经母仪天下了。”

朕不想为这位网友给予评论。

 

关了手机，叹了口气，朕上了“刑场”。

说实话，这个时候的朕内心在暗暗期待太子来抢婚，但当黄子韬穿着精致的婚服，脸上画着传统的妆容，凤冠上的钻石随着他向朕走来闪烁着。

他冲着朕笑了，朕那个瞬间仿佛见到了先后，心里噗通了一下，儿子让爹先爽一阵子好不好。

这么美丽，让人无法抗拒。

 

朕突然发现皇后眼神不对劲，他在回避某个方向，是朕身边的人。

太子吴亦凡，朕的宝贝儿子今天帅的飞起，一改前几日的颓废样。比朕还像个新郎官，故意做给谁看呢。

答案显而易见，给那个不愿意看自己的人。

 

唉，朕愁的皱眉。

 

皇家结婚仪式繁琐复杂，终于朕握住了皇后的手，与他对视着，那双涂了红眼影的桃花眼望着朕颤抖。

小孩现在怕了，一国之母不是那么好当的。

只是后悔也来不及了，朕张口说了老祖先传下来的誓言，关于爱情的誓言撒谎的脸不红心不跳，眼都没眨。

黄子韬就不一样了，迟迟开不了口。朕都想替他说了，但那泛红的眼角止住了朕的心情，朕感觉自己太坏了，像王母娘娘棒打鸳鸯。

 

朕的皇后终究还是说了誓言，但那双眼睛没有看向朕，而是死死的盯着朕斜后方的那个人。

红着眼，哽着嗓。

三年未见的黄子韬对吴亦凡一字一句的宣完了爱情的誓言，极具仪式感。

 

所以这又何必呢。朕苦涩的抱住了皇后，在他脸上落下一个吻。小声在他耳边说，“他会回应你的。”

 

“叔，你别骗我啊，我信你。”

 

物是人非，朕印象里的两个小年轻都变得成熟，无论相貌还是脾气。只是到了爱情，都幼稚的倔强。

 

婚成后，黄子韬正式成为了朕的皇后，吴亦凡他妈。

太子按规矩来参拜新皇后的那天，朕心里担心，派人去看着。

中午没过，底下人就回来汇报，说是二人相安无事，毕恭毕敬，按照礼数走了遍流程。

朕问：“没什么别的？”

底下人犹豫了一阵，答：“属下见皇后娘娘好像哭了。”

“太子呢？”朕好奇。

底下人挠了挠头，“怎么说，属下在皇上太子身边工作了大半辈子，也没见过太子这副模样。”

“什么模样？”

“……见到自己媳妇和隔壁老王共进烛光晚餐的窝囊样子。”

“你给朕滚出去。”

 

朕才是老王，怎么说的朕那么不要脸呢。现在朕和皇后可都分床睡，朕睡侧卧，他睡主卧。朕为避嫌煞费苦心。

喝了口金骏眉，朕平复了一下心情，穿上大衣，明天要去视察扶贫情况，皇后第一次作为第一夫人进行工作，朕得去辅导下功课。

 

相爱的人总是相似的。吴亦凡喜欢hiphop，黄子韬也喜欢。

甚至两个人的录音室不过隔了一条马路，是两家工作人员共享一家星巴克的距离。就这样，两个人从来没遇到过。这么低概率的事件只能故意为之。

 

朕坐在皇后录音室里的沙发上，喝着可乐，看着面前桌子上的十几块表，“小桃啊，你这干什么呢？”

 

“明天不是要去工作吗？给我挑个好看的。”

“你这是把屋里的表都带出来了？”

“不是啊，这里是我录音室的一部分，家里还有呢，就在你送我的那个藏柜里。”

 

败家娘们。朕忍住想要打嗝的冲动，无视了皇后的问题，给他讲了讲明天的注意事项。

然后朕说要走人，却被黄子韬拉住了衣角。

 

omega仰着头，桃花眼无声的撒娇，“叔，帮我买块表吧，我老喜欢了。”

 

朕想要拒绝皇后的撒娇，一脸严肃的握住小孩的手，“我最近在看了一句话，靠alpha送，你是公主，靠自己，你是女王。”

黄子韬扣住了朕的手，嘴角上扬，“可我能当公主，为什么要自己买，而且我还是皇后，公主她妈。”

言下之意，好好宠老子。

 

朕无奈的把黑卡给了黄子韬。留了一句晚上等你吃饭急忙走了人。

 

刚刚下楼就看见了站在街对面星巴克的吴亦凡，端着杯咖啡，一脸深沉，在见了朕后面露惶恐，是没预料到会在这里遇到自己的爸。

朕又一次发挥了君王的谋略，果然两人一次都没有碰面是故意的，这小子盯着呢，偷偷看看立马走人。

朕低头点烟，过了马路，站在太子身边。

 

“巧啊。”

“嗯，下来买杯咖啡，等会上去。”

 

朕吸了口烟，去他妈的咖啡，这是爱情。

 

“儿啊，你和小桃和好吧。”

 

吴亦凡咬着吸管搅动冰美式里的冰块，“他不理解我，和不和好无所谓。”

“那你理解他吗？”

 

你能理解一个戴了四块表，脖子上挂着大金链问朕好不好看的黄子韬吗？

朕觉得吴亦凡能，毕竟这位也是来买杯咖啡都要戴个墨镜，手上六个戒指的alpha。

 

求求了，和好吧。

 

朕就想晚年喝茶下棋，享天伦之乐。不想天天被皇后拉着在他rap的时候，嘴里yeah、ah、uh、skr的暖场子了。

朕看吴亦凡你业务应该比朕熟练，去吧，朕真的不介意。

 

又一口烟，朕慢悠悠的开口，走向司机。

“吴亦凡，小桃发情期快到了，你懂我意思吧。”

 

这次下访是大行动，朕、皇后和太子齐上阵，三人飞机上相顾无言。

一个玩游戏机，一个看报纸，朕孤独可怜看报告。

“放点音乐吧。”朕提议，拿出手机连上音箱，继续播放。

 

“kiki，do you love me？”

日，昨晚上听的忘切歌了，朕用报告糊脸，咳嗽了一下。站起身去了厕所。

其实朕悄悄躲在了窗帘后观察太子和皇后，吴亦凡还在看报，黄子韬哼着小曲，好像很待见这首歌。

 

朕站了很久，两人就是不说话，三首歌过去了。

儿子终于放下手里的报纸，瞅着皇后开口：“you used call me on my cellphone。”

 

皇后翘起了二郎腿，与alpha对视：“you know I dealt with you the nicest, nobody touch me in the righteous, nobody text me in a crisis。”

 

这俩人玩歌词接龙呢？朕用头磕了下墙，现在小年轻谈恋爱这么曲折的吗？

 

吴亦凡依然在盯着黄子韬，对方也不怂，朕累了，刚准备回座位，却被冲过来的皇后险些撞到，朕应该没有眼花，黄子韬的眼角又红了。

 

“诶，小桃怎么了？”

朕安稳的坐在位子上，假装不在意的问了句明显心情很差的儿子。

“work去了。”

 

然而朕的扶贫work还没开始，就遇到了大麻烦。

皇后到了酒店说是去楼下珠宝店买个耳钉，自己的忘到了飞机的厕所里。

朕无所谓，让皇后带着保卫一起走，皇后嫌弃的摆摆手，“我一个当兵的，能不能对我放点心？”

 

朕同意了，就下个电梯，没大问题。

结果没多久传来了让朕后悔的消息。

 

楼下珠宝店里进了两个绑匪，一个为了报复给自己绿帽的前女友柜姐，一个为了钱决定帮兄弟报复。于是两个傻小子拿着不知道从哪搞到的土手枪挑了个黄道吉日冲了进来，绑了这个店的人。

满打满算四个人，店长，柜姐，前女友和皇后。

 

朕和太子被护着去了对面暂借的商铺，朕说不走，要等皇后。

太子煞白着一张脸，问：“人怎么样了？他们要求是什么？”

 

其实那俩人原计划就简简单单吓唬一下前女友，抢上几件珠宝走人，整个计划一分钟内完成。本是完美无缺，结果两人一进去，话还没喊完，就看见了正在试耳环的皇后。

国母谁不认识啊，吓得两人自乱阵脚，脑子一热一不做二不休把人都绑了。

 

在酒店边负责保护皇室的特警们一个个脸色铁青，皇后在眼皮子底下被绑了，他们恨不得现在就让狙击手把那两个人爆头。

可惜皇后没给他们将功补过的机会。

 

朕的皇后牛逼的上天，一个人横扫绑匪，硬生生的自个把人质都放了，拖着受伤的腿走出了酒店，被特警急忙抱住，送到救护车上。

朕站在门口一眼就看到了往外走的皇后，急的推开保卫要去看他，但被两米的壮汉死死的守在了屋里。

“皇上，您不能去，警戒还没解除！”

 

朕也不争了，他说的有道理，万一出去被人一枪毙了脑袋就不好了。朕准备赶上车，出发去医院，结果身边一道残影飞过，是太子。

大叫不好，朕头顶的帽子要戴稳了。找人拦住吴亦凡已经来不及，朕眼睁睁看着他从警卫手里接过楚楚可怜的皇后送到救护车，早早就闻风赶到的众多媒体对着他们闪光灯狂闪。

 

太子被闪的眼瞎，反应上来自己干了什么不理智的事情，但他不后悔，手掌感受着怀里男人的温热，还有耳朵里传来的安慰声都让他安心，在听见店里一声枪响的时候他差点冲进去，万一他亲爱的弟弟死了怎么办？

 

幸好，一切都是最好的安排。

 

朕能理解，但是，太子这么激动不行啊，朕都没冲，他这么急肯定被说闲话。

朕急的喉咙干涩，想着要说点什么挽救这个尴尬的局面，刚刚在媒体镜头里的吴亦凡看黄子韬的眼神可不是太子该看皇后的样子。

 

“妈！！！！你一定要坚持住啊！！”

吴亦凡凄惨的一声吼把朕吓得一抖。

不愧是朕的儿子，救场能力满分。

太子眼圈通红，紧紧抓着皇后的手，“妈！菩萨知道我有多难过！父皇和我不能没有你啊！你一定要扛住！”

 

朕知道朕不该笑，但还是笑了。

 

皇后的伤并不严重，听他说自己酷炫吊炸天的快速收拾了两个绑匪，结果那个拿枪的把枪交给他的时候，因为土制手枪不稳定，意外走火打中了腿，要不然他啥事都没有。

朕听着气啊，这小子知不知道那一枪可能要了他的命。

刚巧快要到祭祖的日子，朕一气之下把皇后扔到了云台山养病，小孩还挺开心，推着轮椅欢快的说：“叔，感情好啊，我信佛。”

 

毕竟佛宗道源，山水神秀，云台山。

 

朕处理完那次酒店事件的后续，也赶去了云台山，一为一周后的祭祖，二为看看皇后最近调养得如何。

底下人把朕带到了一个山间的小亭子，说：“太子刚刚也来了，推着皇后娘娘去了底下，皇上你在这刚好可以看见。”

 

朕奇怪的看了眼他，“你是不是把朕当偷窥狂了？”

“没有皇上，您在臣心里是一个关心母子关系的伟大父亲。”

 

这还不如偷窥狂呢，朕也懒得理论，整个人毫无形象的趴在亭子上往下看，底下是一个湖，水很清很蓝，湖边有两个人。

是太子和皇后，太子推着轮椅把皇后放在水边，然后自己蹲了下来，和皇后平视。

 

“你为什么不等警察？”

“他们那时候抓了个小女孩做人质，女孩都要哭死了，我看不下去站出来了，然后我发现他们有点傻，艺高人胆大，就动手了。”

 

山间很安静，两个人的声音能清楚的传到朕的耳朵里，皇后听起来还是有点心虚，浮夸的语调想要对抗alpha严厉的眼光。

 

“你这不仅是对自己的生命不负责，还对他人也不负责。”

 

朕很少见太子生气的样子，除了小时候和青春期，这还头一回。

 

“你有没有想过你失败了，他们一气之下把人质都杀了。”

 

皇后被说的烦，小嘴翻得快，白眼露出来，“操，你能不能别教育我。”

 

“黄子韬，我不是在教育你。”吴亦凡拉住了黄子韬的手，凶狠的说：“我他妈是在骂你这个傻逼。”

 

朕是不是该传授给儿子一些正确的追omega的方法，这样得到猴年马月才能在一起。

 

吴亦凡凑近黄子韬的脖子嗅了嗅，皱着眉说：“你有没有发现自己快发情了，身上味道都溢出来了。”

 

哇，原来现在小孩这么直接，朕捂住嘴，期待着接下来的剧情发展。

 

“关你屁事啊，大骗子。”omega受到信息素的影响变得软呼呼的，被吴亦凡握住的手指在扣挠alpha的手掌，“alpha没一个好东西。”

 

说完，朕看见皇后凑了上去，吻了太子的脸颊一下。

朕激动的掐住了底下人的胳膊，这是什么出乎意料的直球。

底下人无声的叫喊，怕打扰底下这对别扭的小情侣，但也不敢对朕动手动脚。

 

“黄子韬，你记住你不是我爸的皇后。”alpha亲上了omega的嘴，把人压在轮椅上，“你也不是皇城的笼中鸟。”

 

朕跺脚，儿啊，朕错怪你了，你原来是个老手啊。

 

吴亦凡的牙齿抵住了黄子韬颈后的腺体，“你是我的omega。”

皇后抱住了alpha，手指在男人背后攥紧，可能因为临时标记的疼痛，朕看见他咬住了太子的肩膀，“谁他妈是你的，就算是，那也是你是我黄子韬的alpha。”

 

“好。”

 

朕喜极而泣，朕的cpszd。


End file.
